ADJL Season 3: EP 2, Bella's Truth
by missanonymous405
Summary: The second in my Season 3 saga. Bella's true identity is revealed, is she who they think she is?


Fillmore

"Dude, you really should go for her, I mean where are you going to find another girl who likes video games, skateboarding and a has friendship between the parents, all in one?" asks Spud, walking down the hall with Trixie and Jake. A girl in a red top, jeans and white flats comes down the corridor. "Hi Jake, Trixie, Spud. Sorry I'm sorta late, my obnoxious little sister hogged the bathroom, and I was up studying…you know, I'm a little tied at the moment. " says Bella. "Sounds like some one I know. " says Trixie. "I also have to go and do something after school, so I'm not free today. " says Bella. "Also sounds like some one I know. " says Trixie. "Trix, not helping. " whispers Jake through clenched teeth. "Oh look, they have a Welcome Dance. " says Trixie winking. "We have to get to class, we don't want to be late, do we?" says Jake. And the foursome walk to their first class, Mythology. Everyone sits down, Jake next to Bella, Spud next to Trixie. "Attention hoodlums! The subject is dragons. Do any of you know what will drain a dragon of its power? Yes Miss Walker?" says the teacher, Professor Rotwood. "Sphinx hair. " says Bella. Jake, Trixie and Spud look at each other in confusion. "Yes, a strand of Sphinx hair will render a dragon powerless. " says Rotwood. Class goes on, and its time for lunch in no time. "I can't believe Rotwood actually credited some one for once. " says Trixie. "Yeah, and you Bella, how'd you know so much about magical stuff, I mean for class? " says Jake. "Uh, I guess its experience? My old school had a Mythology class too. " lies Bella.

After School

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow!" says Bella before running off. "OK, lets cut to the chase, didn't y'all think there was something strange about Bella? I mean, the magical knowledge on dragons, having to run off right after school with an excuse?" asks Trixie. "Yeah, its like she has a double life or something. " says Spud. "Spud! You're a genius! Maybe she's just warming up to us so she can slay me!" says Jake. "I don't know Jakie, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. See what happened with Derceto. " says Trixie. "Come on Trix, with the HuntsClan gone, there must be some sort of elite dragon slaying team. " says Jake. "But where will we find her?" asks Spud. "Well, she went that way, we can start there." says Jake. The trio runs the way Bella went, and it brings them to an open backdoor. They look inside cautiously. Then there is a shout, and a shelf falls down. "You're true human identity will be exposed dragon!" shouts a voice, and they see a girl in a dark blue ninja-like suit, fighting a pale yellow dragon. "Somehow that girl's suit reminds me of the HuntsClan. " says Spud. "I told you so. " says Jake to Trixie. "Does that mean that girl is Bella?" asks Trixie. "Eh, I'm rubbish at battle lines, let's just carry on. " says the dragon, its voice revealing it to be female. The ninja girl picks up a vial of pink liquid, and runs towards the dragon. Jake dragons up and flies towards the ninja girl, smacking her hand with his tail, making her drop the vial. Jake wrestles the ninja girl's mask off her head, only for the ninja girl to jump out of the window before her identity can be revealed. "Thanks. " says the dragon. "No prob, its what I do. " says Jake. The dragon flies away, and Jake turns back. "Now that, was weird. " says Trixie, coming into the room. "Yeah, the ninja left before you could see her face. " says Spud.

AV Store

"I don't know kid, these ninja people could be dangerous. You've got to get information out of this Bella girl. " says Fu Dog. "I'm on it. " says Jake. "Come on dog, can't you look for the base for this team?" asks Trixie. "Its not that easy, dragon slaying teams don't exactly have a website, but I came across a book yesterday." says Fu, and he pulls a book off the shelf. A hologram forms on the pages, showing a whole swarm of people in dark blue ninja-like costumes. "Before the HuntsClan there was another team that focused on slaying dragons specially. Looks like they've reformed. The team's name isn't fancy, just the DSC. Dragon Slayers' Committee. " says Fu, closing the book. "Dude, are you sure you want to go and interrogate Bella? I mean it might freak her out if she isn't the ninja. " says Spud. "I gotta do what I gotta do. " says Jake, and the trio exits the shop. They reach the Walkers' house, and Jake rings the doorbell. There are heavy footsteps, and Bella pulls the door open. "Oh hi guys, my Dad isn't home for another hour, and Mum popped out for some groceries, so its just Georgie and me. Please come in. " says Bella cheerfully. They come in and sit down on the couch. "Is there something you want to ask me?" asks Bella. "Uh, yeah. Jake here wants to know if you're an evil dragon slaying ninja DSC girl. " says Spud, Trixie and Jake stare at him coldly. "What are you talking about? I don't know of any Dragon Slayers' Committee. Oops. " replies Bella, clamping a hand over her mouth realising what she just said. Jake jumps onto Bella and wrestles with and he dragons up. Bella kicks him off and yells, "What are you doing?!". "Don't play dumb, we know you're the DSC girl. " says Jake. "If you must know, I was the one who almost got slain!" shouts Bella, and a thick aura engulfs her, and then it clears, to reveal a pale yellow dragon. "Aw man. " says Jake.


End file.
